


Упустить шанс

by Amaryllis133



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ниджимуре нужно уехать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Упустить шанс

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — выдыхает Акаши ему в рот, прижимаясь теснее. Руки у него горячие, пробираются жадно под майку, волосы на висках взмокли, и во взгляде, обычно спокойном и требовательном, сейчас горит неясное беспокойство. Ниджимура закрывает глаза — поздно, он уже заразился этим беспокойством, хоть прячь глаза, хоть не прячь — и подается навстречу, обнимая Акаши за плечи. Он любит целоваться, с Акаши это приятнее в разы, но иногда хочется большего, а жадные руки под майкой не хотят спускаться ниже.

— Я должен. Отец…

Акаши прикусывает ему губу — строго, но не больно, скорее, возбуждающе — и тут же зацеловывает место укуса, сосредоточенно и тщательно.

— Я знаю. Понимаю. И всё равно не хочу. Веришь ли, — шелестящий смешок сквозь поцелуй, — плохое предчувствие.

— Ничего не знаю о Стрельцах, — бормочет Ниджимура, — но для Раков сегодня отличный день.

— Сверялся по гороскопу? Ушам не верю.

— По Шинтаро, — Ниджимура улыбается, зарываясь носом в макушку Акаши. Он любит запах этого шампуня, и, в конце концов, если разница в росте позволяет, почему бы и не воспользоваться?

Хорошо, что в раздевалке уже никого нет — а впрочем, даже и зайди сюда сейчас какой-то бедолага, рассказать об увиденном он не сможет никому, сам себе заклеит рот для верности. По крайней мере, Ниджимура надеется на это — ему очень не хочется выпускать из рук Акаши, пусть даже и для наведения порядка.

Ему не хочется отпускать Акаши насовсем, но Акаши большой мальчик, уже почти совсем, и чтобы расти быстрее, выше, сильнее, ему нужна собственная команда. Это закалит его, это даст ему нужный опыт — Ниджимура уже поделился всем, что имел, и большому мальчику пора в свое самостоятельное плавание.

А Ниджимуру ждет свое — не плавание, а перелет, поближе к отцу, новая жизнь и новые игры, наверняка новые соперники, а с ними тоже новый опыт, и когда они с Акаши встретятся снова, он сможет делиться с ним и дальше, и получать что-то взамен, и целоваться в раздевалке, и в переулке, и в туалете ресторана, а потом…

— Пойдем, — говорит Акаши и смотрит снизу вверх потемневшими глазами, положив ладонь ему на ширинку, и в паху становится невыносимо жарко. — К тебе. Ко мне нельзя, но однажды будет можно…

Ниджимура сглатывает, считает до трех — боже мой, какие бесконечно долгие секунды — и отстраняется.

— Нет, — говорит он, и это самое трудное из всех «нет», которые приходилось говорить. — Не сейчас.

— Я не хочу ждать, когда ты вернешься, — упрямо говорит Акаши. Руки его очень неохотно отпускают майку Ниджимуры.

— Не жди, — соглашается Ниджимура и снова улыбается, краем губ. — Пусть будет сюрприз. Я приеду из Калифорнии, загорелый до черноты, поймаю тебя в твоей собственной прихожей и раздену догола прежде, чем ты меня узнаешь.

— Не раньше, чем я тебя обыграю, в тот же день, — Акаши чуть наклоняет голову, серьезный, как примерный ученик на экзамене. — Но ладно. Договорились. Ты только обязательно приезжай.

Ниджимура молчит — он не может ничего обещать, и Акаши это знает, а потому не требует обещаний. Может быть, это к лучшему.

Может, и нет.

Акаши напоследок одергивает ему майку, чуть подрагивающими руками, и Ниджимуре снова хочется обнять его и не отпускать, хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы в эту ночь, но это будет чертовски несправедливо по отношению к Акаши, чертовски мало и так чертовски больно наутро.

Наутро — самолет, и про обратный билет сейчас не стоит и заикаться.

Ниджимура целует его напоследок, просто не может удержаться, и когда выходит на пахнущую дождем улицу, облизывает губы, запоминая вкус.

Он еще не знает, как изменится этот вкус за два года.


End file.
